AVANZADAS DE MIS FICS
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: aquí se presentan las avanzadillas de mis fics en esta cuenta de ahora en adelante.


**MLP: EL ATAQUE DE LOS TITANES (remake)**

(Tráiler)

_**te has preguntado en cómo enfrentarte a peligros se ha atrevido a enfrentar antes, pues en este mundo, enfrentara a una amenaza que nunca jamás ha enfrentado antes. Los titanes están sueltos**_

Jonydius: decisiones - preparando su vara trueno - son difíciles de tomar. - estando una expresión seria.

**Jonydius es un Pegaso café con crin y cola negra, su marca es de un rayo y su arma es una vara trueno, que tiene una forma de un bastón con un rayo en la punta y una punta de lanza abajo en caso de pelear a corta distancia, con ella puede crear tormentas de rayos, disparar rayos como el hijo de Osiris y otros poderes.**

Quirón: tienes un plan, viejo amigo - con algo de emoción - porque hay que encontrar a los otros elegidos, amigo. - con algo de seriedad.

**Quirón es un unicornio amarillo con crin y cola cafés, su marca es de una flama roja en una flecha y su arma es un arco y flechas, el arco tiene parecido al arco de la edad media, reforzada con fierro en los extremos.**

_**En un palacio de hielo encuentran al héroe de hielo y desafiando a los 2 héroes elementales**_

Frozen: si me quieren en su equipo, tendrán que vencerme - poniéndose a la defensiva.

**Frozen una unicornio azul cristalino con crin y cola blancos como la nieve, su marca es de una orbe azul marino con una estrella de nieve y su arma es una lanza de doble punta, con ella congela todo lo que toque su lanza (nada mas la punta de abajo y la de arriba es una punta común.).**

_**En un desierto esta una Pegaso destrozando rocas como entrenamiento y desafía a los 3 héroes elementales**_

Alice: ¿creen, que me uniré a su grupo tan fácil?, - algo confundida con la oferta de los héroes - no lo creo, pues si me quieren en su grupo, tienen que derrotarme. - poniéndose al ataque

**Alice una Pegaso marrón con crin y cola anaranjada, su marca es de un tornado de tierra y su arma es el mazo de los terremotos con una empuñadura resistente a todo tipo de daño, con ella puede causar derrumbes y terremotos.**

_**En un río estaba una terrestre estaba nadando para aumentar su resistencia para otros retos físicos y los 4 héroes le pide que se una.**_

Anabel: bueno, yo acepto estar en un equipo que incluya hembras como yo - emocionada y mirando a Alice - está bien, iré. - aceptando la oferta sin pelear y emocionada.

**Anabel es una terrenal azul marino bajo con crin y cola morados, su marca es de un libro de estrategia y su arma es el arpón de los mares, un tridente de tres puntas con un tubo que suministra agua oceánica, con ella puede hacer olas y remolinos de agua.**

_**Y por último, van por el héroe del viento y le piden que se una a ellos en su causa.**_

Flygon: Esta bien, lo haré, con tal de salvar a mi aldea. - tomando la invitación con emoción.

**Flygon es un terrestre gris con crin y cola negro, su marca es de un escudo de viento y su arma son dos shurikens del tornado, son dos estrellas con tres puntas cada uno, con ellas puede crear ventiscas y escudos de viento.**

_**Luego, en un sueño de jonydius, estaba Arkantos (dios) hablando con él.**_

Arkantos: has hecho muy bien, - estando orgulloso - ahora debes buscar a dos elegidos más - concluyendo lo dicho

**Arkantos un alicornio dios de la guardia del tártaro, su armadura cubre su marca, su armadura es blanca completamente.**

**La base está en una colina que tiene forma de una choza por fuera con unas puertas directas para abajo, pero por dentro es subterránea con 8 cuartos + una sala de estar y un lab. Para la mejora y reparación de las armas.**

Anabel: bien, chicos, estamos listos - estando seria

Quirón: si, ya era hora que quería combatir con alguien - estando emocionado

Jonydius: y nos llamaremos, los elements revolutions - dando el nombre del equipo con emoción

Los 5: suena bien - estando de acuerdo con el nombre.

Flygon: equipo, ya es hora - terminando la preparación del equipo.

**Los chicos salen de su base viendo a equestria siendo arrasada por los titanes y los chicos se dirigen a los titanes, para detenerles, mientras ellos destruían todo a su paso.**

_**L**_**os otros dos elegidos son de los elementos Luz y legendario, son alicornios de la edad de jonydius y Alice de 15 años.**

**Áyax un alicornio gris con crin y cola dorado, su marca es de una bola de luz y su arma es la espada de luz, con ella puede ver la obscuridad y cegar a varios enemigos e inclusive titanes para que su visión sea borrosa y poderles atacar.**

**Amanra una alicornio blanca con crin y cola rojas, su marca es de una onda expansiva y su arma es un escudo con un dragón legendario en él, que también se convierte en una ballesta con flechas de sonido, para aturdir a sus oponentes e inmovilizarlos temporalmente.**

**¿Qué les pareció este remake?**

**Póngame sus comentarios y se los responderé a correo privado**

**Nos leemos en el fic.**

**MLP: el ataque de los titanes**

**Próximamente.**


End file.
